Amor a base de football
by Megumi No Sabaku
Summary: Cuando pensaba q todos eran iguales encontro al unico que la apreciaba tal como era, pero como estar segura?mmm....seguridad? claro, para eso existen los celos... verdad Shi-ka-kun?// Shikatema y un poquito de Kibaino// AU


-Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaba euforica la rubia al ver aquel golazo echo por uno de sus compaЯeros de curso, Shikamaru Nara

Este celebraba igual a uno de sus mayores idolos, Matias Fernandez, con la pelota puesta en la panza debajo de la camiseta y todos sus compaЯeros le iban abrazar ya que aquel gol marcaba que le ganaban 5-0 al instituto Konagakure College

Las multitudes saltaban y gritaban desde las gradas y a pesar de ser pocas las mujeres tambien gritaban hasta quedar sin voz

***************************************************************************************************************************

Todos los chicos estaban saltando de alegria y la mayoria le daba palmoteos en la espalda a los goleadores, los cuales eran dos pelinegros y un rubio

-Son buenos chicos, pero el primer gol fue el mejor- dijo orgulloso el rubio Uzumaki al ser Иl quien conviertio el primer gol

-Lo siento Naruto pero estas mal, los mejores goles fueron el tercero y el cuarto- dijo con un toque de sobervia uno de los pelinegros

-No Sasuke estas muy equivocado los mejores goles fueron el segundo y el quinto- dijo orgulloso y no era para menos y el primer gol de Иl fue de chilena y el segundo fue casi desde la mitad de cancha

-Si puede ser Nara, tus goles fueron excelentes pero el de Naruto tiene merito, despues de todo corrio desde antes de la mitad de cancha, dejo a cuatro atras y se hizo el gol- dijo un pelirrojo con una mirada aguamarina e indiferente

-Puede ser Gaara pero el chico de la otra escuela pudo pararlo, solo no quiso, le dio miedo- dijo Sasuke y luego sonrio arrogante y continuo- pero los mios son los mejores, el primero fue con la cabeza y el segundo fue en el penal

-No son mejores que el mio- dijo Naruto mostrandole la lengua

-Pero al menos es mas que uno- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa (n/a:encantadora y) arrogante y basto para hacer callar al Uzumaki, el cual se metio a las duchas diciendo mil maldiciones contra Sasuke, el cual solo sonreia

Shikamaru se metio a la ducha pensando en que despues tendria que ir a su casa y al otro dia habia dos examenes y despues en la tarde practica

-Esto serА problematico- pensС

***************************************************************************************************************************

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!- gritaban las fans de los chicos, eran tan buenos (n/a: y guapos *p*) que tenian un club de fans, aunque habian otros mas por separado, uno solo de Sasuke, otro solo de Naruto, otro solo de Shikamaru, otro solo de Gaara y asi con todos los jugadores que hacian goles (n/a: y eran guapos xD)

-Por que no nos dejan en paz!!- grito shikamaru cuando tres chicas se le colgaron al cuello

-No se por que no te gusta a mi me encanta- dijo un chico castaЯo mientras unas chicas le traian bebidas y otras le besaban en la cara y el cuello

-Kiba esa chica te dejara un chupon

-No!!- grito Kiba sacandosela y corrio al camarin a verse al espejo y cuando volvio tenia cascaditas en los ojos- me dejaron un chupon y la ultima vez Ino no me hablo por un mes

-Entonces ahora sera por mas por que Ino te vio y se fue echando maldiciones...ah y tambien la chica desaparecio misteriosamente- dijo naruto con un dedo en el menton como pensando en el por que de la desaparicion mientras todos movian las cabezas en seЯal de negacion...como podia hacer esos goles si no podia ni pensar bien??!!

Al poder escabullirse de sus fans los chicos fueron cada uno para sus casas, aunque con mas de una fan atras de ellos "escondidas"

****************************************************************************************************************************

Al otro dia los chicos estaban totalmente cansados y los examenes que para algunos estuvieron faciles como para Shikamaru y Sasuke, para otros estuvieron dificiles como para Naruto y Kiba

-Estupidos examenes- dijo Kiba- como voy a saber cual es la simbologia de el agua en la tabla periodica??!!

-Eso es facil Kiba, mas dificil estuvo saber como se llamaba en Aleman que comenzo con el movimiento Nazi- dijo naruto- estos examenes estuvieron muy dificiles T^T

-Las respuestas eran faciles la primera es H2O- dijo una pelirosa con una linda sonrisa

-y l-la se-segun-da resp-pue-sta era Hit-Hitler- dijo una peliazul con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas

-wow sakura-chan y hinata-chan son muy inteligentes!!- dijo Naruto y Hinata se sonrojo a mas no poder, en cuanto a Sakura solo sonrio mas ampliamente- como saben eso??

-Eso es facil Naruto estaba escrito en el libro de Quimica y en el de Historia- dijo una rubia con unos ojos azules

-Ino!! no te enojes, no queria que me pasara eso lo siento nunca mas!!- grito Kiba arrojandose a los pies de Ino

-Chicas no sienten como una mosca con un chupon en el cuello grita estupideces??- dijo Ino y todos estallaron en risa, excepto Kiba el cual estaba mas que desesperado por que su novia le hablara

Mientras en un lugar apartado de ellos estaba tirado en una silla el goleador Shikamaru, parecia dormido pero cuando una chica se sento a su lado abrio los ojos

-Que pasa Temari??- dijo sin animos el chico

-Nada solo venia a hablar contigo, estan todos hablando del estupido examen y yo quiero hablar del partido- dijo una rubia con unos preciosos ojos verdes

El pelinegro sonrio y comenzaron a comentar el partido, sobretodo los goles del chico, pero les falto el tiempo ya que sono el timbre que decia que debian ir a clases de arte

-esto es problematico- dijo el joven y se paro, comenzo a caminar lento pero no vio Temari levantarse, asi que se volteС y la vio mirando un punto indefinido en el suelo

-Y ahora que??

La chica no saba signos de vida, solo pensaba

-Temari...Temari- llamaba el chico esperando una respuesta- no me hagas caminar denuevo hasta alla, sabes que no me gusta caminar...o moverme- aun no encontraba respuesta, asi que se le ocurrio una idea- Temari no quieres ir a la practica conmigo??

-Claro!!- grito levantandose de un salto del asiento tremendamente emocionada

-Pe-pero tu no estabas ausente??- dijo el Nara, sabia que era casi imposible dejar a alguien que vea la practica, tendria que hablar con el entrenador y luego explicarle a todos que no haria nada, tendria que convencerla de no gritar y todo eso era problematico

Temari le vio y supo de inmediato en lo que pensaba, era mas que obvio, asi que sonrio y le dijo:

-Tranquilo Shikamaru, me mantendre callada en las gradas, yo le pedire permiso al entrenador y le dices a Naruto que estare ahi por que perdiste una de nuestras apuestas, te aseguro que el se encargara de esparcir el rumor- al escuchar todo eso el Nara sonrio aliviado, ella siempre sabia lo que habia que hacer para evitarse los problemas

-Ok, pero callada por favor

-Claro no te preocupes!!- dijo sonriente, solo habia ido unas 5 veces a ver las practicas y sabia que eran grandiosas, los chicos hacian sus mejores jugadas, pues sabian que la podrian impresionar, ademas asi podria encontrarse un novio que no se asustara por que a ella le gustaba el futbol

-No te recomiendo que salgas con ninguno del equipo siempre estamos ocupados- dijo el Nara adivinando tambien sus pensamientos

-Como sabes lo que pienso??

-Temari tu tambien siempre sabes lo que pienso, que te sorprende??

-La verdad nada- sonrio la chica- aunque es mas dificil, por que lo que tu pensabas era predesible "todo es problematico" siempre piensas en eso

-Y tu desde que terminaste hace tres meses con ese chico por que el se asusto al verte viendo un partido solo piensas en "un chico que le guste el futbol tanto como a mi"

-Puede ser- dijo la chica para luego reirse lo cual contagio al chico y se rio tambien, su risa era contagiosa, alegre y se veia hermosa con la felicidad pintada en el rostro...un momento no puedo pensar asi, ella es solo mi amiga, ni siquiera eso solo hablamos por el futbol!! aunque yo feliz hablaria mas de futbol con ella....

Temari vio a Shikamaru cuando ambos ya no rieron, tenia una cara pasiva pero en su mirada se veia confusion...y la miraba fijamete lo que la hizo sonrojarse, era obvio si el goleador la miraba asi, como con...cariЯo?? que estaba diciendo solo hablaban de futbol!! aunque para ella el era mas que solo le oleador...era...

Mientras ambos pensaban en eso llego el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, Chouji, y al verlos asi solo atino a decir:

-alguno quiere de mis papas??- al oir eso ambos volvieron en si, Temari se volteo para que no vieran su sonrojo y Shikamaru sonrio al verla sonrojada, se veia tierna, jamas la habia visto asi y la siguio mirando, pero Temari para "salvar su dignidad" saco de las papas de Chouji

-Gracias- dijo y se fue corriendo para el salon, mientras los otros dos caminaban mas atras, a Shikamaru no le gustaba ser acelerado, por eso llegaban siempre tarde a clases

*************************************************************************************************************************

En clases todos dormian, cosa no extraЯa si el profesor era un viejo arrugado que no tenia idea de lo que era un cuadro y dejaba a los chicos pintar cualquier cosa y si no querian pintar los dejaba hablar...o hacer lo que querian mientras el dormia

Pero hoy todo era diferente...por que...HOY SE LE OCURRIO HACER UNA CLASE!!

Estaban tan acostumbrados a que nadie les enseЯara acerca de arte que aquello era algo mas indesifrable que las propias matematicas y como nadie sabia nada decidieron dormir, el profesor era tan corto de vista que no veia ni su mano sin lentes y en un descuido se le rompieron, asi que hace una semana no veia nada.

Por lo tanto si no veia nada no veia a nadie dormir o a algunos que salian de clases e iban a dar paseos, tal como lo hizo Temari y Shikamaru la siguio, de todas formas formas Chouji dormia y tambien el resto eran los unicos despiertos, o al menos eso creian ellos.

-Tambien te aburriste??- dijo Shikamaru al llegar al lado de Temari, la cual estaba sentada en una banca

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, Shikamaru se tendio en el pasto, como siempre, a observar las nubes

-Si quieres te recuestas a mi lado, aveces mirando las nubes me siento solo- dijo obviamente sobreactuando, pero la chica no se dio cuenta

-En serio?? por que??- dijo recostandose a su lado

-Por que necesito de alguien que me acompaЯe...alguien inteligente, bonita y que le guste el futbol tanto como a mi- dijo algo sonrojado

-Yo busco a alguien asi...aun no lo encuentro- dijo cabizbaja

-No te preocupes, aveces lo que buscamos esta delante de nosotros y no nos damos cuenta

-Yo me daria cuenta...por ejemplo tu tienes a Sakura- dijo con algo de tristeza en la mirada

-Esta con Sasuke- dijo cansinamente

-Hinata

-Esta enamorada de Naruto

-Ten-ten??-dijo ya aceptando que su amiga estaba enamorada de Neji, solo esperaba que el Nara no lo supiera

-De Neji y tu lo sabes

-Solo te queria subir el animo y lo sabes- quedaron callados unos momentos hasta que la voz de Temari se escucho- tus fangirls!! ellas te adoran

-Solo por que se meter goles- dijo desalentado

-Y por que eres guapo-dijo la joven sin pensar, hasta que Shikamaru la miro con una sonrisa arrogante y ella se sonrojo e intento arreglarlo- bu-bueno eso dicen ellas, dicen que eres un buen futbolista y que eres guapo, es su slogan no??

-Si, no tienen mente para uno mas inteligente- la risa de Temari inundo el lugar, ya que todo estaba silencioso al estar solos y sin nadie mirando en aquel momento...podria besarla y no quedaria en ridiculo, por que no habia nadie...que estoy pensando es una-

Shikamaru no pudo pensar mas por que sintio unos calidos labios sobre los suyos, al parecer se le adelantaron...y le encantaba, siempre penso en como sabian sus labios y sobrepasaban sus altas expectativas, le encantaban sus labios: pequeЯos, delgados, suaves y siempre con aquel rosado brillo caracteristico en ella

Mientras las sensaciones inundaban a Shikamaru, Temari tambien pensaba en cosas como esas, no sabia que la impulso a hacerlo pero le encantaba, sus labios eran deliciosos podria estar un dia entero besandolo y aun asi querria besarlo por mas tiempo, al comienzo se asusto por que Shikamaru no correspondio pero luego se dejo llevar y ahora sus labios danzaban en un baile que les causaba unas cosquillas en el estomago y escalofrios que les encantaban y eso solo era besarlo ya se imaginaba si el la besara todos los dias como su novia, estar de la mano y abrazarlo cuando quisiera...que estoy pensando!! el nunca me vera como su novia, solo me ve como una chica mas a la cual beso y ya, no existe nigun sentimiento de pormedio, para el no era nada...NADA!!

Aquellos pensamientos obligaron a la joven a separse del futbolista, el cual quedo con ganas de mas (xD)

-Que pasa?? no te gusto?? tengo mal aliento??- pregunto Shikamaru para causar alguna risa en su acompaЯante y lo logro, pero se callo a los 3 segundos, algo no andava bien-hablando en serio que paso??

-Shikamaru...no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, lo siento- y se levanto

-Pero yo no estoy jugando contigo!! de echo tu me besaste!!

-Ah!! ahora me sacas en cara que yo te bese!! ok perfecto yo te bese no te preocupes no volvera a pasar-dijo y se fue indignada, no sin antes pegarle una cachetada

-No quise decir eso, Temari, a mi me gusto el beso y- se callo, la chica ya no estaba, habia desaparecido corriendo y no alcanzo a decirle que a el ella le gustaba hace mucho, solo lo negaba para no daЯarse, pero siempre supo que sentia por ella mas que solo una simple amistad.

********************************************************************************************************************

Temari corrio hasta el mas recondito lugar de la escuela, el lugar donde nunca nadie iba y el lugar que la escondia cuando ya no podia mas y necesitaba descansar, cuando necesitaba sacarse la mascara de chica indestructible y sobretodo despues de estar con Shikamaru.....siempre necesitaba estar alli y llorar en silencio el echo de que el jamas la querria como mas que una amiga

Es que este lugar era especial, era el unico que conocia el sonido de sus sollozos, el unico que sabia como se veia Temari sin esa sonrisa orgullosa, sin esa mirada desafiante y por sobretodo era el unico lugar que la habia visto llorar amargas horas por lo desdichada que se sentia, por que EL no la miraba de forma distinta, ella era una mas de las amigas...nada mas...

Todo aquello pasaba bajo aquel arbol, el arbol instalado cerca de los juegos y es que aquel instituto con niЯos todos mayores de 14 aЯos tenia una especie de parque, el cual jamas era visitado...solo por ella, para desahogarse...

No sabia que hacer mas que llorar, no lo quiso creer, lo que el le grito, quiso solo correr hasta llegar a aquel lugar, no queria pensar que el la queria, eso la podia hacer pensar en cosas como romances y al final todo se derrumbaria por que no era serio y jamas querria algo serio con ella.

"No quise decir eso, Temari, a mi me gusto el beso y..." esa frase no se iba de su mente, no podia ser que con solo esas palabras ella podia dejar de llorar y pensar en la pequeЯa posibilidad de que a el ella le gustase...pero llegaban los fantasmas de los recuerdos, todas las veces rechazada por ser una "hombrada" por que le gustaba el futbol, por que no era una chica "normal"...como odiaba a las chicas "normales" no se apasionan por nada mas que la ropa y el maquillaje, pero ella no cambiaria por un hombre...aunque sabia que seria demasiado dificil encontrar a un chico que no le importara el echo de que a ella no le gustara comprar y eso

Penso en Shikamaru y en que seguramente si supiera todas las cosas en las que ella pensaba diria: "Eres una problematica Temari xP" y sonrio...desde que no estaba con Shikamaru no sonreia...solo hace unos momentos...que a ella le parecian una eternidad...se recordo de lo del entrenamiento, por mas que estuviese triste no podia desperdiciar la oportunidad de ir a un entrenamiento...quizas podria probar si shikamaru le queria...podria ir al entrenamiento, no tomarle en cuenta y luego coquetearle a.....no se imanigaba a ninguno con quien coquetear....a quien no le importaria.........KIBA!!

********************************************************************************************************************

Bueno pondre mi plan en marcha para saber si es que Shikamaru me quiere....debo ir donde Ino, explicarle el tema y preguntarle si puedo coquetear con su novio...despues de todo por mi es que estan juntos asi que no se podra negar

********************************************************************************************************************

-No!!- grito indignada la ojiazul- Nunca, Temari, aunque estoy enojada con el eso no quita que yo sea su novia y no quiero que me engaЯe, ademas no es por ti que estamos juntos

-Por favor Ino, si yo no hubiera insistido hasta el cansancio en que jugaramos a las "escondidas en parejas"- hizo unas comillas con los dedos- y luego no hubiera dicho que ustedes no jugaban por que tu te sentias mal y Kiba habia ido a comprar, tu relacion con Kiba no existiria!!

-Bueno... puede que tengas razon, pero no quiero que le beses ni nada

-Tranquila a lo mas le tomare la mano...que esperas si me da asco estar cerca de un hombre TAN mujeriego

- ╛╛ que intentas decir

-Nada, solo digo que es mujeriego

-╛╛- Ino esta que sacaba chispas, pero sabia la ojiverde tenia razon- ok- suspiro rendida- nada de besos, solo "acercamientos"....sabes lo que mas le molesta a Shikamaru??

Temari quedo de piedra ella no le habia dicho que era a shikamaru a quien queria causar celos....tanto se le notaba??

-Le molesta que tu estes encima de otro chico y no lo tomes en cuenta. Ah!- dijo recordando algo- no lo dejes pensar, puede llegar a descubrir tu plan, es inteligente....solo haz muchas cosas y seguidas, si le dejas pensar un momento podria pasar por alto esto y darse cuenta de que tu plan es sacarle celos.

-Co-como sabes que es Shi-Shikamaru??- pregunto dudosa

-NiЯa se te nota en la cara!! ademas tambien se nota que Shikamaru muere por ti, confia en mi soy un as para localizar el amor y entre ustedes dos el amor fluye!!- dijo con estrellas en los ojos y rodeada de un corazon rosa. Temari la miro como si estuviera loca (n/a: y lo esta xD) e Ino siguio- ademas les vi besandose hace un rato-dijo ya volviendo a la normalidad.

Temari estaba roja como un tomate y lo unico que atino a decir fue

-Arigatou-y luego se marcho al campo de entrenamiento, en el cual todos sabian que vendria Temari y Shikamaru le rogo al profesor por que la dejara entrar, luego Temari llego y nisiquiera saludo a Shikamaru.

-Hola Kiba!!- saludo alegre la rubia, a lo cual el moreno le respondio con un voz sensual

-Hola nena- y luego comenzo a jugar, mientras Temari sonreia e intentaba imaginarse a Shikamaru diciendo eso, cuando lo logro se vio claramente sonrojada

Kiba hizo en 10 minutos 4 goles y todos eran espectaculares, Shikamaru se enojo por lo tanto en los otros 10 minutos hizo 5 goles y mucho mas espectaculares que los de Kiba, parecian pelear y Temari sonrio satisfecha...Shikamaru ya estaba fuera de sus casillas y eso que recien llevaba la primera parte del plan...el cual contaba con 3 fases.

Cuando terminaron los marcadores decian: 9 goles Kiba, 11 goles Shikamaru, 4 goles Naruto, 5 goles Sasuke y 3 goles Gaara, el cual supo el plan de su hermana en cuanto la vio saludar a Kiba, asi que se ducho rapido y fue hasta su hemana, antes de que cualquier otro se acercara.

-Te lo dire solo una vez, si quieres probar a tu "noviecito" no lo hagas nunca mas en la cancha, te veis ridicula celebrando solo los goles de Kiba, que dira Ino??

-Ya lo sabe Gaara-chan tranquilizate, no hare nada malo, solo estoy comprobando si Shikamaru no esta jugando conmigo- dijo mirando el suelo triste, su hermano sasbia cuantas veces le habia pasado eso.

Gaara suspiro cansado

-Ok, sigue con tu plan, yo te ayudare, hare que Shikamaru mire y se de cuenta de cuanto le coqueteas a Kiba

-Aaah!! -grito feliz Temari y abrazo a su hermano

-Sueltame o si no no te ayudo

-Esta bien, esta bien, aash que amargado hermanito

-╛╛

********************************************************************************************************************

-En serio?? tantos goles en solo un partido??- dijo Temari emocionada

-Si, fueron 13 goles solo marcados por mi- dijo sonriente y orgulloso, mientras Shikamaru sacaba chispas por los ojos, e intentaba contenerse de no ir a golpear a Kiba hasta matarlo

-Fueron 12 goles y era un equipo que contaba con dos jugadores menos, sin contar con que ellos jamas habian ganado un partido

-Y ese es tu record??- dijo Temari aparentando no haber escuchado a Shikamaru, el cual estaba que se levantaba de la silla con mas de 15 venitas en su frente

-Claro que no, he echo 15 goles en un partido, bueno entrenamiento y el arquero era Shikamaru

-Jamas he sido bueno en el arco ╛╛- replico Shikamaru pero una vez mas la rubia no le puso atencion

-Por que no nos vamos, quedamos solo tu, yo, gaara y ese chico de alla, nosotros dos podemos ir...no se a la piscina??

-Claro!! voy por mi traje de baЯo!!- salio corriendo, no todos los dias se podia ver a Temari en bikini

-Yo tambien me voy, no soportaria verte coquetear mas- dijo Gaara, dejando a Temari y a Shikamaru solos

Ella pensaba en que la fase dos estaba completa, solo faltaba la fase tres....y Shikamaru pensaba en que ella no podia estar haciendo eso y estaba indignado de que le tratara como "ese chico de alla".

********************************************************************************************************************

-Me baЯare, me baЯare!! con Temari un chapuzon me dare!!- cantaba Kiba

-Y esa cancion??

-Es mia, no crees que le encantara a Temari??-dijo Kiiba con estrellas en los ojos

-Por que me preguntas a mi?? que se yo

-Bueno tu eres su hermano Gaara

-Tienes toda la razon, por eso no puedo dejar que mi hermana se vaya a baЯar con un tipo que anda con otra- dijo mirandole seriamente

-Bueno...pero ella me invito

-Solo te digo que yo estare vigilandote y si te le acercas mas de 2 metros yo mismo me encargare de que lo sepa Ino, de que el entrenador te saque del equipo por que tienes una pierna rota y ya no podras jugar por toda tu vida y tambien me encargare de que la directora Tsunade sepa que tu fuiste quien cambio los sakes de su oficina por unas coca-colas.

-Ok, solo me voy adespedir y no me acerco a mas de 2 metros- dijo Kiba temiendo por su noviazgo, su pertenencia al equipo de futbol y su vida.

Apenas Kiba salio, Gaara sonrio de medio lado.

********************************************************************************************************************

-Temari, lo siento, es mas nisiquiera se que hice mal, solo te bese...- rogaba shikamaru por el perdon de la chica, mientras ella le daba la espalda y bostezaba- Temari no seas asi, no te lo tomes a mal, pero me encanto besarte y me encantaria repetirlo- dijo acercandose, de pronto puso su mano en su hombro y Temari se estremecio, el chico lo sintio, sonrio y luego la iba a comenzar a voltear cuando llega Kiba

-Te-Temai yo no podre baЯarme contigo

-Que?? Porque??- dijo muy triste para el gusto de Shikamaru

-Es que es muy tarde y ademas yo necesito...necesito mis horas de sueЯo de belleza y....ademas recuerda a Ino, me tiene que estar esperando- dijo mientas miraba de reojo a Gaara, el cual le miraba serio tras unos arbustos y asentia con la cabeza- bueno me voy que tengas un buen dia

-Pero, al menos dame un beso de despedida- Kiba miro a Gaara y lo unico que Gaara hizo fue asentir, eso le daba aprobacion

Kiba sonrio y se acerco a ella, luego le dio un laaaaaargo beso en la mejilla mientras Temari cerraba los ojos y se fue.

Shikamaru estaba mas que enojado, ella cerraba los ojos al sentir un solo beso de Kiba y en la mejilla!! y con el...se estremecio con solo tocarle...que le pasaba a esta chica!!

Temari comenzo a caminar detras de Kiba y grito

-Esperame Kiba, te acompaЯare hasta tu casa- Kiba iba a voltear pero Gaara le envio una mirada asesina...Kiba solo siguio caminando

Shikamaru se enojo y al ver que no habia respuesta del chico Temari comenzo a correr, pero el joven fue mas rapido, la tomo del brazo, la volteo y la beso muy lenta pero apasionadamente.

Temari al comienzo se dejo, pero luego se separo bruscamente.

-Que te pasa?? Quien te crees?? Mi novio?? Por que me besas??

-Que te pasa a ti??!!- grito Shikamaru dejando escapar toda la rabia que tenia dentro- en la tarde me besaste y ahora llegas al entrenamiento y no dejas de coquetearle a Kiba!! el tiene novia, por si no lo sabias

-Si, si lo se!! pero yo puedo hacer lo que quiera por que es mi vida, puedo besar a quien yo quiera o coquetear con quien yo quiera, por que no tengo novio- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas- por que todos juegan conmigo y yo no se cuando alguien siente algo verdadero por mi o solo soy un nuevo juguete- Temari comenzo a sollozar-yo-yo solo...yo solo quiero tener a un hombre que me quiera y que yo sea mas que un juguete sexual....

Se tiro al suelo a llorar...y Shikamaru no reacciono, solo hasta que se sento a su lado y comenzo a abrazarla...le dio varios besos en la cabeza y acaricio su cabello con una ternura infinita, lo cual hizo estremecer a Temari

-Yo...yo si te quiero de verdad Temari...para mi tu eres perfecta, eres linda y todo pero te sabes defender y te apasiona el futbol tanto como a mi...de verdad que...que...te amo...- dijo cuando reunio todas las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder decirlo.

Temari elevo la mirada y miro a los ojos de Shikamaru incredula, vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas y como la seguia acariando aun muerto de vergЭenza, ella no puso hacer mas que acercarse a su oido y susurrar

-Yo tambien te amo...Shika-kun- despues de eso se miraron y se besaron, hasta que el aire les falto para poder seguir

Shikamaru sonreia al igual que Temari, ambos felices, pero a Shikamaru le asalto una duda...

-Temari...si es verdad que me amas entonces por que estabas coquteando con Kiba??

-Etto...- Temari se sonrojo y Shikamaru sonrio, se veia tan tierna sonrojada- pues...yo...queriadartecelos

-Eh??- Temari hablo tan rapido y tan despacio que Shikamaru no alcanzo a oir nada

Temari suspiro rendida

-Que-queria darte celos- dijo despacio pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Shikamaru escuchara...el cual quedo en shock, para luego sonreir abiertamente

-Pues resulto...estaba muerto de celos y gracias a eso ahora puedo..puedo pedirte que seas mi novia- Temari abrio los ojos como platos y luego se tiro encima se Shikamaru emocionada

-Si!! si quiero!!- grito y luego lo beso, el chico la abrazo por la cintura y asi se quedaron casi todo el dia, hasta que oscurecio.

-Ya debo irme a casa Shika-kun- dijo Temari como a las dos horas despues

-Yo tambien- sonrio Shikamaru- me encanta cuando me dices Shika-kun- la chica tambien sonrio, estaban de frente y ambos con una sonrisa en los labios, pero ella insistio

-Shika-kun te digo que debo irme, mi padre se enojara si no llego pronto

-Te voy a dejar??- dijo jugando con un mechon del rubio cabello de la chica

-Si, porfavor...Shika-kun- dijo tinernamente antes de darle otro beso.

-Me vas a gastar los labios mujer...pero no me importa- dijo y la volvio a besar

-Ya vamonos, maЯana hay otro examen

-Denuevo??

-Si, pero no te preocupes es facil, es del libro que tuvimos que leer.

-Ah...- exclamo Shikamaru

-Por que no me quieres ir a dejar??

-Ash mujer tengo que parame...es muy problematico- ella sonrio y se levanto, luego le tomo la mano para ayudarle- ademas....no quiero separarme de mi novia- dijo al estar ya parado frente a ella y luego volvio a besarla.

-Te amo- dijo Temari

-Y yo a ti- concluyo Shikamaru el cual la beso nuevamente, esta vez si espresando todas las veces que quizo besarla y se retuvo, solo por pensar que ella no le correspondia.

Y asi se fueron camino a la casa de Temari y detras de ellos escondido un asqueado Gaara que los miraba con repugnancia mientras les seguia para que no hicieran nada "malo".

FIN!!

****************************************************************************************************************

**nOn si llegaron hasta aqui significa que leyeron la historia completa y que no les importara dejarme un rr!! porfavor!! solo para saber si les gusta si?? bueno oajal les guste a mi me gusto escribirlo amo el futbol aunque jamas han jugado conmigo pero si me han tratado de hombrada, no me importa xP**

**Ojala les halla gustado se acepta de todo!! MENOS PLAGIO**

**Saluda Atte.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. No Sabaku-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
